


Hold Tight To Me

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Close Calls & Scares, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Post-Episode: E089 Late Fees, the drabbliest of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: Ben's not coping very well after everything that almost went down at the Library, and itshows





	Hold Tight To Me

"Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who almost-"

"You're shaking."

"It's _fine_." Emily took the mug of tea from his hands and set it on the coffee table before sitting beside him on the couch, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm okay. **We're** okay."

"It's not okay! Em, you could have **died!** You could have died, and I would've had to listen, helpless, _**useless**_ , and I can't- I don't know how to keep you safe."

"That's not something either of us can do, Benny. You can only be here with me."

"Yeah... Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on the wordcount in the morning, but octopus-cuddling Benny is near and dear to my heart and I **needed** a pick-me-up after all of that.


End file.
